The Chicago-area Pediatric Practice Research Group (PPRG) has a 17 year history of practicebased research and an active portfolio of projects in progress. During the past year, the PPRG has taken necessary steps to develop a workable plan for the future that incorporates practice diversity, data systems, patient confidentiality, translating research into practice and considers funding issues. In a second year of funding, we would like to continue the work begun as well as conduct NAMCS among willing network providers. In year 2, we intend to accomplish the following specific aims: 1) Conduct NAMCS National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey) among willing PPRG practitioners. We will conduct NAMCS in partnership with willing physicians. This effort will include providers at a new PPRG partner, the Ambulatory & Community Health Network of Cook County. Challenges related to conducting this type of research will be, examined and the diversity of clinic flow patterns examined. 2) Strateqize with PPRG physicians Qn ways to implement studies or. processes that lead to enhanced patient care. We will conduct regional focus-group meetings to determine response to proposed interventions and evaluations designed to impact practice style. 3) Continue to examine methods of computerized data collection and develop a plan for phased trials of such in the practice setting. We will continue to develop a profile of data systems that might be used in research and will define the characteristics of practices where such might be implemented. The work will be led by the Director of the PPRG who has worked with this organization since its inception and has extensive experience with practice-based research. As in the prior phase, activities will be guided by a Planning Advisory Board with relevant experience and expertise.